


So They Call Me by Your Name

by zwolftenaugust



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, i don't have any association with them, lots of product placements
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwolftenaugust/pseuds/zwolftenaugust
Summary: Di dalam kamar hotel romantis untuk bulan madu di Jogja, ada Kris dan Chanyeol. 4 tahun lalu, mereka teman sebangku di SMA. Sekarang, mereka tak tahu apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka. Teman, atau lebih dari itu?Sebuah fanfiction lokal dengan PPL Gojek (dan beberapa merk dan instansi lainnya) yang tidak pernah diminta oleh siapapun.





	So They Call Me by Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i have done but i have (around) 2 weeks of day-offs so please wish i can finish this with my sanity still intact??
> 
> unbeta-ed (of course), very awkward bahasa indonesia (i think) because i fail myself like that

Park Chanyeol bukan orang yang terbiasa berbicara lewat telepon. Bertemu tatap muka, dia bisa. _Videocall_ via Skype atau Facetime, dia suka, dan itulah cara dia berkomunikasi sehari-hari dengan ibunya, dan kadang kakaknya, selama berkuliah di Jogja. Dia menikmati musik dari para musisi indie di Soundcloud dan sudah upload beberapa lagu karangannya sendiri, dan dia sudah kecanduan Twitter dan Instagram. Tapi, mungkin ini kali pertama _smartphone_ -nya bergetar di tahun ini karena ada telepon masuk, dan bukan telepon dari nomor spam atau nomor telemarketer kartu kredit.

Nama **KRIS** bergetar di layar, berikut dengan tombol merah dan hijau.

Perangkat itu terus bergetar di atas meja karena pemiliknya masih tercenung. Kris? Kris yang itu? Seingatnya, dia cuma pernah simpan satu kontak dengan nama Kris. Dan itu teman SMP dan SMA-nya dulu di Jakarta, sekaligus teman sebangku saat kelas 11. Mereka dua siswa tertinggi di kelas, dan sudah jadi penghuni permanen kursi deret paling belakang. Saat naik kelas 12 mereka berpisah kelas, dan mereka sudah tidak kontak lagi setelah 2 tahun lulus. Sayang, padahal mereka sudah seperti _partner-in-crime_ waktu mereka sekelas dulu.

Seingatnya, Kris sekarang kuliah di SBM ITB, berdasarkan cerita Chen yang juga kuliah di ITB. Lalu kenapa Kris baru menghubunginya sekarang?

Mungkin dia ada pernikahan saudara dan mau mencari tumpangan? Atau dia bosan dengan Los Angeles dan mau mencoba liburan di Jogja? Atau Kris penasaran dengan cerita soal pasar kembang Malioboro dan mau minta Chanyeol untuk temani dia ke sana? Nggak mau! Dia nggak suka perempuan begituan!

Sementara mahasiswa Sastra Inggris UGM itu bergelut dengan diri sendiri, _smartphone_ -nya berhenti bergetar. Chanyeol bernapas lega. _Mungkin tadi teleponnya kepencet_ , pikir Chanyeol dalam hati. Tapi 5 detik kemudian perangkat itu bergetar lagi dan pemiliknya secara refleks menyentuh tombol hijau di layar. _Mampus. Matilah kau, Park Chanyeol._

“Halo, Chanyeol?” suara kecil teredam keluar dari _speaker smartphone_ -nya. Walaupun hampir tidak terdengar, Chanyeol dapat mengenali suara serak seperti orang baru bangun tidur itu kapanpun di manapun. “Chanyeol, ini Kris. Masih ingat, nggak?”

Sadar bahwa teman sekolahnya itu memanggilnya, Chanyeol buru-buru mengambil _smartphone_ -nya dan menjawab, “Iya Kris, masih ingat kok. Apa kabar?”

Tawa kecil Kris membuat dadanya berdebar sedikit keras. _Eh? Kok begini?_ Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. “Kabar baik, Yeol. Lo juga sehat? Masih di Jogja, kan?”

“Iya, alhamdulillah masih belum di-DO rektor kok,” candanya. Kris tertawa lagi. _Be still, my stupid heart._ “Lo di ITB kan ya? Jurusan apa? Gue lupa.” Chanyeol meringis karena kebohongannya.

“Di SBM, gue malah satu kostan sama Chen, temen lo itu, _by the way_ ,“ suara Kris masih terdengar cuek ke arah malas, dan Chanyeol sedetik mengira mereka masih di bangku kelas 11 SMA. Nggak berubah sama sekali. “Dia sering pamit buat main ke Jogja pas liburan semester tapi kok gue nggak pernah liat lo ke Bandung ya.”

Pertanyaan, atau pernyataan? Memang nyatanya Chanyeol selama 2 tahun ini cuma pernah ke Bandung sekali untuk ketemu dengan teman _game_ PUBG-nya, Beki, yang buka _stand_ dan pameran di Pasar Seni ITB. Selain itu? Malas juga, Bandung sama macetnya dengan Jakarta, jadi kalau bukan kerja _part-time_ membantu usaha hotel ayahnya di Jogja, dia lebih memilih pulang ke Jakarta. Spaghetti ibunya paling top sedunia.

“Gue tahun lalu ke Pasar Seni, tapi ya udah pas itu aja. Nggak sempat juga, Kris. Gue kalau nggak pulang ke Jakarta, ya _part-time_ ngurusin di hotel punya bokap di sini.”

“Oh, iya, _speaking of hotel_ , bulan depan gue libur semester, nih,” Kris terdiam sejenak, terdengar suara _kresek-kresek_ seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di atas meja. Ada suara sedikit lebih berat juga yang baru ditaruh di atas permukaan. “Gue udah _booking_ sebulan di Hotel Tentrem. Itu dekat nggak dari tempat lo?”

Jantung Chanyeol jatuh bawah meja. Hotel Tentrem? _“Well—”_ Chanyeol menelan ludah. “Itu hotel bokap gue sebenarnya. Dekat, kok, dari kostan gue.”

“Wah, serius?” Nada Kris terdengar semangat. Chanyeol meringis. “Mau nggak lo nemenin gue liburan besok? Gue sebenarnya pingin _solo travelling_ tapi, kok, gue kayak takut ditipu gitu sama _tour guide_ di sana,” Kris tertawa lagi. “Ya, mau ya, Yeol? Atau lo udah ada acara? Gue nggak maksa, kok. Tapi gue pingin ketemu lo aja sekali, buat _catch up_ selama gue di sana.”

_Gue harus jawab apa?_ Chanyeol panik sendiri di dalam hati. Tolak? Atau terima? Ayahnya sudah meminta dia untuk membantunya karena hotel sekarang sedang _peak season_ , apalagi terkenalnya hotel itu sebagai tempat _honeymoon_ yang cantik dan romantis. Tapi dia tahu ayahnya tidak akan marah kalau dia bolos kerja sesekali, apalagi dia anak pemilik hotel? Mana ada manajer yang berani menegurnya? Iya kan, ya?

_Kenapa juga harus Hotel Tentrem sih, Kris????????_ Chanyeol menjerit untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mengangguk. Lalu menjawab _‘ya, oke’_ karena lupa Kris tidak bisa melihat anggukannya lewat telepon.

“ _Thank you_ banget ya, Yeol! Gue nanti sesuaikan jadwal gue sama jadwal libur lo. Boleh nanti LINE gue mulai kapan lo liburan dan mungkin lo ada acara apa di kampus selama liburan?” Chanyeol mengiyakan lagi sambil mencatat LINE ID Kris di _post-it_ terdekat. “ _Great. I just can’t wait to meet you again…_ ” Kris seperti menghela napas panjang lega, dan saat itu Chanyeol menghela napas juga, namun karena panik. _Gue akan sebulan bareng Kris terus. What the hell._ “ _See you next month, Chanyeol._ ”

“ _See you_ ,” Chanyeol menjawab, masih setengah melamun. “ _Bye, Kris_ ,” dia bergumam sebelum menutup teleponnya. Itu adalah 15 menit terlama di dalam hidupnya, dan mungkin paling membuat dia tegang.

Saatnya pergi ke WC. Dia terlalu tegang gara-gara telepon tadi.

Setelah sudah selesai, Chanyeol baru ingat. Dia harus menelpon ayahnya dan bilang dia tidak bisa bantu banyak saat liburan besok. Ada tamu teman SMA-nya dari Bandung.


End file.
